With the increasing progress of science and technology, the brightness and quality of the car lamps are increasing day by day. The development of the car lamps starts from kerosene car lamps, and then progresses to halogen car lamps, xenon car lamps, light emitting diode car lamps, and laser car lamps.
Light emitting diode lamps are widely used in lighting applications to provide a higher efficiency and a longer lifespan compared with the conventional incandescent or fluorescent tubes. However, in the high-power automotive lighting application, Light emitting diode lamp still has many bottlenecks and limitations.
Laser diodes can withstand higher currents and have a smaller volume, and thus can provide higher brightness and better lighting quality compared with light emitting diodes. Therefore, the laser car lamps having the faster response, lower brightness attenuation, smaller volume, lower energy consumption, long lifespan and other advantages, are better than the LED lights in many ways.
However, while a laser beam generated by the laser diode is emitted directly out of the vehicle, the laser beam may cause harmful results and therefore has to be carefully considered in use. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an efficient and safe laser car lamp, not only able to protect the user but also able to improve the safety of traffic.